The Man From The Past
by boothlovesbrennan
Summary: Max and Temperance get a suprise from the past and Booth is there to find out what happened. I suck at summaries but please read it if you don't like it i won't hold anything against you. Now contains character death.
1. Chapter 1

The Man From The Past.

Temperance looked up and saw her team staring back at her.  
"What?" Brennan was confused.  
"Are you OK sweetie?" Angela looked worried.  
"Yes." "But your late?" Zack put in.  
It was true she was never late.  
"Well i had other things to do and this is Zack's case." Brennan looked uncomfortable.  
The team gave each other looks.  
"To be honest it's none our business so lets get back to work." Cam said.  
Brennan looked up and gave Cam a thankful look, Cam nodded.  
"So give us the run through Zackaroni."  
"Run through?"  
"Information about the body Zack."  
"Oh." "The body is female, African American, several stab wounds to the chest and stomach and a single gunshot wound to the temporal lobe." "Looks like the radius is also fractured." Brennan added.  
"I didn't notice that." Zack looked shocked "Defensive?" Cam asked "Yes it looks like it was smashed into a wall."  
"OK Zackaroni i want you clean the bones, Hodgepodge i want you to take samples of the casings left on the clothing and then Ange you can make me a face."  
They nodded and walked away.  
Dr Brennan was at her computer when Booth walked into her office.  
"Hey Bones where is Zack?" Booth asked.  
"Why? oh right." Booth was helping Zack with the case.  
"He is cleaning the bones of all flesh." Brennan said without looking up from her computer.  
Booth frowned. "Is something up Bones?"  
"I don't know what that means Booth." Brennan frowned at her computer screen.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No I'm just trying to get my inspiration skills going."  
"Writing another book?"  
"Obviously." Brennan said a smile playing on her lips.  
"Hey why were you late this morning?" Booth asked.  
"Why does everyone care about my personal life?" Brennan looked up from her computer screen.  
Booth shrugged.  
"If you must know i went to visit my father."  
Booth nodded. "How is he doing?"  
Brennan sighed and looked up at Booth.  
"What?" Booth was worried.  
"I will explain later." Brennan said.

(BREAK)  
Earlier that morning...

Temperance arrives at her father's house and knocks on the door.  
"Dad it's me Temperance." Brennan says There is no answer. Brennan starts to get worried.  
"I'm over here Tempe." Brennan walks round the back.  
"I Just thought i would come by to see how you were." She says leaning on the brick wall.  
"I'm fine i have a job now." Max said.  
There was a crash inside. Max and Temperance look through the back door.  
"Stay here." Max said crouching down.  
Max went was more crashing and then silence.  
"Dad." Temperance said. There was no reply.  
Temperance walked up the stairs to the open back door.  
"Dad." She said a bit louder. Still no reply.  
There was a shuffle of footsteps as someone ran out the front door.  
"Dad!" She ran into the lounge room and found her father sprawled on the ground, blood seeping from his head.  
"Dad can you hear me?" She said grasping his shoulders.  
He let out a groan and tried to sit up.  
"Dad who was that?" He let out another groan and said "Someone from the old gang."  
Temperance looked at the gash in his head. "It's not to deep but you should go get it check out by a doctor."  
Max touched his head. "Nah i should be right."  
"We have to catch this guy Dad."  
"I know I know." Max sighed.  
Temperance looked at her watch...she was now late for work. "Honey I know you don't like being late go i will be fine." Max said getting an old tea towel and bought it gently to his forehead.  
"Bye Dad and try not to touch anything." Brennan felt bad leaving her father but knew that her team would be worried.

(BREAK)

Temperance was doing some paper work when Booth walked in.  
"Diner now Bones." Booth said sternly.  
She put down the work and followed Booth out the door.

(BREAK)

At the dinner....

"What happened this morning?" Booth said after they ordered.  
"My father was assaulted." Brennan said.  
"Oh my God and you didn't tell me before." Booth was getting pissed.  
"I'm sorry Booth."  
There was an awkward silence when they were eating.  
"OK we are going to see your Dad." Booth said getting up.

* * *

Hey all. I was really pissed at myself because i couldn't figure out an ending. I started this a bit ago.  
Anyway i finished NAPLAN so yay.

Megan:):)


	2. Chapter 2

The Man From The Past. Chapter 2

"Max!" Booth called as he entered through the open door way.  
Brennan felt a sense of Deja Vu but said nothing.  
"Over here." Max sighed. He was sitting at the table.  
"Are you OK?" Booth asked.  
"Yeah it was just a bump on the head Booth."  
"I need you to tell me what happened." Booth said rolling his eyes. "That's cliche for Max." He thought.  
"Man that is cliche Booth. I have heard that a lot in my days." Max said chuckling.  
"Just answer the question." Booth said.  
"I was out in the garden with Tempe and then i heard a crash inside. When i got inside there he was standing in the lounge room and then he hit me in the head." Max sighed.  
"Who was it?" Booth asked looking Max in the eyes.  
"It was Mathew Kennedy." Max said looking staring back.  
Booth let out breath through his lips.  
"What? Who is he?" Brennan said she hated being out of the loop.  
"I thought he was dead." Booth breathed.  
"Yeah me too." Max said.  
"Who is he?" Brennan said again.  
"The leader of our old gang." Max said still staring into Booth's eyes.  
"He was presumed dead when his boat crashed 5 years ago. No one was found." Booth said breaking the stare.  
"Oh my God." Brennan sighed.  
"We have to get you out of here Max. It's not safe anymore." Booth said stepping over the broken glass.  
"OK, let me get some things." Max said getting up and walking to his room. A few minutes later Max was back carrying a bag.  
"You ready?" Booth asked.  
"Of course." Max sighed.  
They all got into the car but no one saw that they were being watched.....

(BREAK)

"Oh great." Max sighed. They had just turned up at a pokey old flat in the middle of D.C.  
Max was now getting escorted inside by an armed police officer. "Just like jail." Max said loudly.  
Booth rolled his eyes and clicked off his phone. "You have to stay here till we find Mathew." He said.  
"You will have someone with you at all times." Booth chuckled in his head and thought "It was just like prison."  
"Yeah, yeah." He sighed.  
"I'm sorry dad i have to go." Brennan gave her dad a tight hug a kiss on the cheek, then walked over to Booth.  
"Bye Tempe." Max gave a bleak smile.  
Once they had left the house Brennan look at Booth.  
"Are you still angry at me Booth?" She sighed.  
"No Bones. I'm not." He said looking at her.  
Brennan sighed. It was good having a partner like Booth.  
"How about we go back to the Jeffersonian." Booth said.  
Brennan nodded. She still had paperwork to do.  
"And Bones?" Booth said gently Brennan looked up.  
"We will find this guy."

* * *

Hey all. How are we all? Are you liking this? Review please they are much appreciated. Im sorry about the wait my teacher sprung the half yearly's on us so studying once again.  
Megan:):)


	3. Chapter 3

The Man From The Past. Chapter 3

Max was sitting in the kitchen in an uncomfortable armchair.  
"This is just great." He sighed and looked at his "bodyguard".  
"So...How about the weather today?" Max said chuckling.  
The guard just looked away.  
There was a crash and a muffled groan. The guard stood up and went to the door.  
"Finally some excitement." Max said only a tad concerned.  
There was to short burst of automatic fire and then nothing.  
"Hello?" Max said slowly as he rose to his feet.  
"Hello Max. Long time no see." Kennedy smiled.  
Max sighed and saw something rush towards his face then nothing.

(BREAK)

Booth dropped Brennan off at the Jeffersonian and was on the way to the FBI building when a message came through his radio.  
"This is Dispatch, break and enter made at 72 Victoria road." Booth's mind clicked over. "Oh God."  
"Dispatch this is 2235 on route to 72 Victoria road." Booth said maybe a bit to quickly.  
"Received." Dispatch answered.  
Booth turned on his siren and sped his way to the flat.

(BREAK)

Booth arrived and almost tripped up the gutter. "Max!" Booth yelled.  
He saw the guards at the front of the door...dead.  
"This can't get any worse." Booth sighed.  
But it did.  
Booth entered to the flat and checked every room. Max was gone.  
Booth sighed and felt like punching something. Not only had he lost Max and he was in danger but he knew Bones was going to kill him.  
Booth walked back to the car and picked up his radio. "Dispatch this is 2235, send a forensic team from the Jeffersonian."  
"Received 2235."  
Booth got out his phone and dialed a number.  
"Cam i need you to take the call out." Booth said sighing.  
"Sure Seeley. Can i ask why?"  
"Bones's father is missing."  
"Oh God i will be right there."  
Booth hung up.

(BREAK)

Cam looked at her phone.  
"Damn it Seeley." She sighed.  
Cam got her stuff and walked out the door.  
To see Brennan get her stuff.  
"Um Doctor Brennan your not needed on this one." Cam said quickly.  
"OK." Brennan was squinting at her. "Damn" Cam thought. "She saw straight through that."

(BREAK)

Cam arrived and looked at the scene.  
"Oh Lord." she sighed and saw Seeley standing there by himself.

* * *

Hey all thanks to Junesse i managed to get this far LOL anyway i have half yearlies soon so sorry if i don't update.  
Megan:):)


	4. Chapter 4

The Man From The Past. Chapter 4

"Booth." Cam called as she was walking over to him.  
Booth's head snapped up. "Hi Cam." He sighed.  
"What happened here?" She asked looking around.  
"It's a really long story, but to shorten it." Booth sighed. "Max Kennedy came here and killed the guards then took Max."  
Cam was shocked. "I thought he was dead." "Yeah me too." Booth said moving to the door way. There was one body lying just over the thresh hold.  
"Here is the guard that was guarding the door." Booth said unceremoniously stepping over him.  
Cam looked down. The male was young barely 25. "Even though we have identity we still have to take him."  
Booth nodded. "The next guard is here." Booth pointed to the ground near a lamp.  
Cam stepped over the body and almost slipped on the puddle of blood.  
"Hey i need some photographs taken!" She yelled at the FBI forensics.  
Cam walked over to Booth and kneeled next to the body.  
He was older maybe 45. Cam sighed. "Alright."  
She stood up and told an intern after the FBI had finished to get the bodies back to the Jeffersonian.  
Cam turned around looked at Booth. "We have to tell her Booth."  
"I know." Booth sighed.

(BREAK)

This was going to kill him and Cam knew this too.  
"Seeley you have too." Cam said softly.  
Booth was staring at Brennan through the glass of her office.  
"I know and don't call me Seeley."  
Booth sighed and looked at Cam. She nodded.  
Booth counted to 3 and opened the door.  
"Hey Booth." Brennan said looking up.  
"Bones." He said walking over to her couch and sitting down.  
Brennan knew the moment Booth had walked into her office.  
"What happened Booth?" Bones said moving to the couch to sit next to him.  
This made it even harder for Booth.  
He looked at her. "Your father has gone missing." He decided on the cave man subtle approach.  
"What?" Brennan gasped. "No he...you said it was being guarded." Brennan was on the verge of tears.  
"Temperance." He sighed. "It was guarded but Kennedy got past them."  
Brennan shook her head. "No."  
"I'm sorry Bones."  
"Get out." Brennan said quietly.  
This took Booth by suprise. "Bones?"  
"Get out!" She screamed.  
Booth got up and walked out, closing the door gently behind him.  
"Wow." Cam said as Booth turned to her.  
"Next time your doing it." Booth said walking off.  
Cam looked and saw Brennan crying on the couch. She felt a deep tug in her heart.  
"Booth!" Cam said jogging down the hall after Booth.  
"What?" He was on the verge of pissed.  
"I want to help you." Cam said honestly.  
Booth nodded. "Fine."

(BREAK)

Booth walked into Cam's office to find the bodies had arrived.  
"I was just going to start the autopsy on Agent Micheal Green." She said pointing to the younger man.  
Booth nodded. "I am going to go get a coffee. Do you want one?"  
"Yeah sure." Cam answered picking up a scalpel.  
Booth walked out the door into the corridoor and stopped.  
Brennan was standing there looking at him.  
She turned and started down the corridor.  
"Bones!" He called and she stopped.  
Booth caught up and sighed.  
Her beautiful face was now covered in smudged make up and she was a mess.  
"Oh Booth." She sighed and embraced him.  
"Bones do you want me to drop you home?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded.  
Arm around her waist he guided her to his SUV and opened the door.  
Booth walked her to her door and made sure she was OK.  
"Booth." She said as he was leaving.  
He turned. "Can you come back later?" She sighed.  
"Yeah Bones of course." He continued out the door and shut it with a thud.

(BREAK)

"Booth." Cam said quietly. "Come have a look at this."  
Booth was sipping his warm coffee and stood up. "What is it Cam?"  
"A piece of paper." Cam said pulling the paper out of Agent Green's mouth.  
"Does it say anything?" Booth asked stepping closer.  
Cam unfolded the paper and put it under light.  
The note read:  
To find Max Keenan look through the scope.  
"What kind of scope?" Cam asked. "Like microscope or telescope."  
"I'm not sure." Booth said frowning "I will go see what "scopes" i can find maybe we can check it out tomorrow." Cam said frowning.  
Booth nodded looking down at Agent Green.

(BREAK)

Later that night....

Booth knocked at Brennan's door. He was clutching a box of chinese in one hand and a six pack in the other.  
Brennan answered the door looking much better than she did this morning.  
"Hey Bones." Booth said giving her the six pack.  
"Hey Booth." Brennan said stepping back to let Booth in.  
Booth made his way to her table and put down the chinese gently.  
He turned around, grabbed the beers off Bones and cracked open 2.  
"Feeling better?" He asked as they were eating.  
Brennan nodded. "That wasn't very rational for me to do that this morning."  
Booth took a gulp of beer. "Sure it was Bones."  
There was silence as they finished. "Thanks for coming over Booth." Brennan sighed.  
"Anytime Bones." Booth let out a burp.  
"Booth manners." Brennan smiled.  
"Sorry." Booth looked guilty.  
"Have you had any luck with my father." Brennan looked at Booth.  
"Yeah we were told to look through a scope." Booth was still pondering this clue.  
Brennan got up and moved to the lounge, Booth followed.  
"I'm sorry Booth." Brennan said looking at the ground.  
"Its OK." Booth was confused.  
"No for everything." Brennan felt bad for the way she treated Booth.  
Booth pulled her into a hug...It meant everything.

* * *

So everyone how are we all? Did you enjoy this chapter? Review people please. I have half yearlies Monday so I'm sorry if i don't update sooner.  
I love you all.  
Megan:):)


	5. Chapter 5

The Man From The Past. Chapter five.

Booth awoke with a start. He had a nightmare about being back in Iraq. He saw himself standing in front of an insurgent, grabbing his gun and firing.  
"Sniper." Booth said with a gasp.  
Booth was in such a rush he fell out of bed trying to grab his phone.  
He fell with a grunt and was now stuck in his sheets ... but he had his phone.  
"Cam." He grunted trying to twist out of the sheets.  
"Yes Booth?" Cam asked not sure what was going on.  
"Meet me at the crime scene and bring a sniper scope."  
"Sniper scope?" Cam was confused.  
"I will explain when i get there." Booth said grunting still trying to get out of the sheets.  
Great one problem down, one to go.

(BREAK)

"What took you so long?" Cam asked. "And what was all that grunting?"  
Booth rolled his eyes. "I got stuck in my sheets."  
Zack let out a short laugh and Cam smiled. Booth silenced them with a stare.  
"Where is the scope?" Booth sighed  
Zack went over to the van and pulled out a rifle.  
"What? I said a scope not the whole gun." Booth said "We thought it would help." Cam said.  
"OK." Booth sighed.  
He took the gun off Zack.  
"Oh man." He said under his breath. He hadn't held a rifle since Iraq and that bought back some painful memories.  
"You OK Booth?" Cam asked.  
"Yeah...sure." Booth answered lifting the rifle to his shoulder.  
He looked the the scope and scaned the area. He sharply breathed in.  
"Can this zoom in any further?" He asked quickly.  
"Yes." Zack said.  
Booth zoomed in.  
"Oh God." Booth sighed.  
"What?" Cam said, not sure if she wanted to know.  
"We need to get to that apartment." Booth said pointing over to a large grey building.

(BREAK)

"FBI open up!" Booth said yelling and knocking on the door.  
There was silence.  
"Screw this." Booth took a step back and smashed in the door.  
Booth cocked his gun and walked inside cautiously. Telling Cam and Zack to stay back.  
It was empty. No furniture or anything.  
Booth went over to the window and grabbed the piece of paper.  
It read: 79 Elm street, California. Be there by twilight or you will be to late Agent Booth.  
Booth looked at his watch. 2pm.  
"Damn." He muttered. He was being played like a cheap piano.  
"You have to get there fast Booth." Cam sighed.  
"I know." He sighed walking out the door.

* * *

Hey people or Bonjour. I have French half yearly next Monday so I'm studying up. Dites donc did i do good? (If you don't know what Dites donc is, it is Tell me).  
I'm thinking of putting up a sigh count because i seem to make the characters sigh a lot. Sigh count:3. But in other chapters it was a lot.  
Anyway peeps. I love you all. I will try to update soon.  
Megan:):)


	6. Chapter 6

The Man From The Past. Chapter 6

Booth sighed. "What am I getting into?" He thought.  
He was on his way to California and he had about two hours. Cullen had informed the police at California and told them not to shoot Booth if things got bad.  
Booth hadn't told Brennan at this moment, it would only put more pressure on him to get Max home. Booth looked around the tiny plane.  
"If he dies..." Booth sighed to no one.

(BREAK)

Brennan got to work early that morning and was in her office doing paper work.  
Zack was next to arrive and went directly to Brennan's office.  
"Dr Brennan?" Zack asked.  
"Oh hello Zack." She said looking up.  
"My case is finished, would you like me to start on limbo?"  
"Sure I don't see why not." Brennan said going back to her computer.  
Brennan stood up. "I might give Booth a ring to see what he is doing." she thought.  
She dialed his number and waited. "Hi you have reach Seeley Booth's phone, I'm not here but please leave a message."  
Brennan frowned, usually Booth answered her calls.

(BREAK)

Booth looked down to see his phone ringing. It was Bones.  
He let it ring. They came to a stop at an old rundown garage. His men went around the back of the building to secure the exits.  
Booth put on a bullet proof vest and reloaded his gun.  
"Ready Booth?" A big Californian agent said to him. Booth looked up and nodded. He didn't know how the agent knew his name but he guessed word got around.  
"Go,Go,Go!" The agent yelled.  
Booth ran in through the door first and made his way to the next one, but what Booth was what every cop,marine and solider should never do.  
Go through an un secure door.  
Booth ran through the door and looked around. The door shut behind him and he turned.  
"Hello Agent Booth." The sly voice said.  
Kennedy was standing behind him, gun raised pointed at Booth. Booth reached for his gun but it was to late.  
Kennedy fired at the bullet hit Booth in the side of the neck.  
Booth instinctively put his hand on the wound but knew he was gone.  
His knee's buckled and he slumped to the ground.  
Booth's heart stuttered and stopped.

* * *

Hey people. You probably all hate me by now. I'm sorry i haven't updated my imagination just didn't offer anything up.  
Anyway you all know i love you guys. Review please )  
Megan:):)


	7. Chapter 7

The Man From The Past. Chapter 7.

_His knees buckled and he slumped to the ground.  
Booth's heart stuttered and stopped._

Kennedy smirked as Booth fell, only to turn around and be shot in the head by the Californian agent.  
The Agent walked over and checked for Booth's pulse...he found none. He stood up and shook his head.  
Paramedics shortly arrived and declared Booth as deceased. They took his body and left after they had taken photo's.  
"Sebastian." The Californian agent turned and nodded. "I will tell the family."  
"The doctor as well." A voice called behind him.

(BREAK)

Brennan was pacing. "Why hadn't Booth answered any of my calls?" She thought as she did yet another circle round her office.  
"Dr Brennan?" Brennan looked up. It was Cam.  
"There is someone here to see you." Behind Cam there was a man. He was lean and muscular. Brennan nodded to Cam and she walked away.  
"Temperance Brennan?" Sebastian said walking inside her office.  
"Yes?" Brennan could only say. She had seen that look a hundred times.  
"Please have a seat." Brennan gasped. "No it can't be." Her mind thought.  
"I am Agent Sebastian Reilly the Californian department. I am sorry to inform you that Special Agent Seeley Booth was involved in an incident and has died." Sebastian finished.  
Brennan let out a cry and put her head in her hands. She knew it was irrational but she didn't care. Booth...her Booth...gone in a moment.  
All Sebastian could do was sit. He had done this many a time. Ever time he had to do this it was bad. Sebastian shook his head. There was no good way of telling someone one of their loved ones was dead.  
Sebastian looked around not sure what to do. He couldn't just leave her.  
Sebastian looked up. There were people looking through the glass. He recognised the one named Cam but the rest were new to him.  
He stood up.  
"I will just be outside." Sebastian said not really sure if she took it in.  
Sebastian opened the door and stepped out.  
"Hey what is going on...why is Bren crying?" A women said from the back of the group.  
Sebastian sighed. "We should talk somewhere more private." The team gave looks and walked towards Cam's office.  
"Please sit down." Sebastian said once they were in the office.  
"No i will stand." A man named Hodgins said.  
Sebastian nodded. "I am Agent Sebastian Reilly the Californian department. I am sorry to inform you all that Special Agent Seeley Booth was involved in an incident and has died." Sebastian held his breath. He hated telling one person but telling a group made it worse.  
Hodgins balance faltered and had to grab onto a desk. The woman that was named Angela let out a sob and lent on Hodgins. Cam had tears in her eyes and looked away from him. A geeky sort of man just sat there.  
"I'm very sorry for your loss."  
Sebastian didn't notice that someone else had entered the room.  
It was Brennan.  
"How did he die?" Brennan's voice was shaky.  
"He got a gun shot wound to the side of the neck." Sebastian said looking at Brennan.  
Brennan nodded and stood next to Zack.  
"I will leave you my card...call if you need anything." Sebastian said giving Cam his card.

* * *

Hey all. Man you guys must hate me...i mean i just killed Booth. Do you guys like this Sebastian character?  
Anyway tell me your thoughts.  
Megan:):)


End file.
